Splatoon: More Than Meets The Squid: Halloween Special
by Jerry65
Summary: It's the spooky holiday of fall, and Halloween is right around the corner! Join the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, and the New Squidbeak Splatoon as they Trick or Treat and have fun on Halloween! Co-Written with Yeroc8


**Splatoon: Halloween Special**

 **Well, this took a WHILE (2 long weeks to be exact)! But it was worth it, and just in time too for the new Splatfest! Anyway, this Halloween Special is not really connected to the main plot of the other chapters, it's more of just a random side story. Now, the originally this Special was supposed to have a plot, but I have scrapped that idea. HOWEVER, I kept what I wrote for the plot idea as a "deleted scene", if that's what you'd like to call it (I'm calling it that). Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, which will also be it's own long one shot! So, hopefully you enjoy this story I have put out for the Halloween season!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon, or any characters except OCs**

 **Note: I will make this a separate one shot since it doesn't relate to the regular plot of the other chapters. However, it will still be a chapter in this story.**

* * *

It's Halloween in Inkopolis, a holiday from the humans that the Inklings managed to preserve. Everywhere in Inkopolis, everything was decorated for the Halloween spirit. Everything was the trademark orange and black that Halloween was famous for. Ink that looked more like glow in the dark goo were on top of buildings. Everyone was dressed too, with people in costumes of all different kinds. Somewhere in the Square, Agent-3 and Agent-8 were talking with Benzo and Lily.

"Wow, this really is fun! Dressing up, getting sweets, scaring your friends, it's so fun! We never had any of this in Octo Valley." Lily said. She had recolored her tentacles back into her Elite black color, and she was wearing a vampire costume which she made herself.

"Well, you're experiencing the magic of Halloween now, so better take it all in!" Benzo said. He had a Frankenstein costume on, which included a big hat that looked like the monster's head. He had a candy bar in his hand, which he was munching on as they explored the Halloween themed Square. Agent-3 had not dressed up, only wearing a Kensa Coat. Eight, on the other hand, was wearing Lil' Devil Horns on her head.

"Three, isn't this fun?" Eight asked, jumping with excitement.

"Um, sure." Three answered.

"How come you aren't dressed? Don't you want to go Trick or Treating with me later?" Eight asked. Three didn't know how to answer without making the Octoling upset. She felt she was too old for Trick or Treating, something she remembers doing in her childhood. She remembers going out with friends to visit houses, where they would ring the doorbell and ask for candy. She remembers how the adults would comment on their costumes, saying how adorable they looked. And she remembers how she would hide her candy stash somewhere so she could stuff herself later. Three was interrupted in her thoughts by loud cheers coming from several Inklings and Octolings in the Square. A crowd began to form in the distance, and when the group turned to look, they could see why:

Pearl and Marina were there, greeting their fans as they walked past. Eight waved to them, and Pearl noticed, motioning Marina to follow. As they pushed past the crowd, they met up with the group.

"Nice outfit Eight!" Pearl complimented.

"Thank you."

"So, are we all ready to do some Trick or Treating tomorrow?" Marina asked cheerfully. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into some delicious candy bars.

"Emphasis on the 'Trick'." Pearl added.

"I think you spelled 'Treat' wrong." Marina replied. Pearl just gave Marina a disapproving look as she shook her head side to side.

"You are a grown woman. You shouldn't be knocking on doors, asking for candy! You should be TP-ing people's houses! Speaking of which, I gotta TP Sheldon's house…" Pearl said.

"C'mon Pearl, think about all the king sized candy bars you can get for free!" Marina said to her friend, trying to defend her side. In the distance, they could hear two others arguing. The sound of arguing soon got closer and closer.

"Tricks are better than Treats."

"I beg to differ."

"C'mon, don't you think it'll be fun when we throw a TP roll on Pearl's head while she's not looking?"

"Unless I want Pearl to maul my face, then no."

"Pfft, whatever. You're gonna miss all the fun anyway." Eject said to his fellow Cassette as they walked over.

"Hey, where's Blaster? I thought he would meet us out here." Pearl asked as the two Autobots came.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Blaster is a celebrity just because he's a Cybertronian. And if you haven't put two and two together, let's just say he's being mobbed." Eject explained, pointing behind himself to Blaster, who had a crowd of Inklings and Octolings surrounding him. They were taking pictures with him, asking for autographs, the usual things fans do. Blaster seemed happy to be with the fans though.  
"Where's your costumes? I thought you said you guys would have some." Marina asked.

"Well, we haven't decided YET, but we will soon, don't worry." Rewind assured.

"Hey look, someone's not into the Halloween spirit." Eject said, pointing to Agent-3.

"Oh, Three's getting a costume! Right?" Eight asked. Three had an unsure look on her face. She really didn't feel like dressing up. Eight could tell she felt that way just by looking at her face.

"Look, I'm sorry Eight, I just don't feel like it."  
"Please, can you dress up? Just one time?" Eight pleaded.

"Uh…" Three was thinking.

" _I guess I can do this one more time. For Eight."_ Three thought. She finally agreed, which made the Octoling smile, a grin showing her fangs.

"But just this once, got it?" Three said. Eight nodded happily, not caring if her friend was only doing it for this year. As long as Three participated with her, she was happy.

"So, we're Trick or Treating later, right?" Rewind asked, just to be sure. Everyone nodded, and they all separated to do their own things around the Square, taking in the atmosphere of Halloween.

* * *

Agent-4 was currently at the Squid Sister's apartment, where the two famous cousins were getting their costumes ready. Agent-4 was donned in her costume, which was a remake of Callie and Marie's stage outfits. The only difference was hers was yellow, not pink or green like theirs. Four was sitting on the couch, swinging her feet back and forth from boredom.

"We'll be out in a minute Four!"

"Yeah, I'm almost done!"

"Okay." Four simply replied. After a few minutes of waiting patiently, the Squid Sisters came out of their rooms in their costumes. Callie came out first, dressed in a pirate costume. She had a pink bandana on her head, and a plastic cutlass on a leather belt around her waist. Marie came out a few seconds later, donned in a black ninja costume with lime green outlines on the gi. On her back, she had a sword. She also had a mask covering her mouth. Four thought their costumes looked amazing.

"Arrgh me harty! It's time to swab the poop deck and plunder some pirate booty!" Callie said, doing a pirate impression. Agent-4 giggled while Marie shook her head and smiled.

"Ninjas are cooler."

"Well, according to Article 3, Section 2 of Splatfest Law, since I won, pirates are cooler."

"Callie don't be a...what did Eject say again? Something about a boring law enforcer who doesn't smile…" Marie said, trying to remember what the Cassette had told her one time.

"I think he said 'don't be an Ultra Magnus' to Pearl when she mentioned Splatfest Law. Whatever an 'Ultra Magnus' is…" Four said.

"Wait, what is an Ultra Magnus anyway? Is it supposed to be insulting?" Callie asked as they left the apartment and walked outside on the sidewalk.

"I don't know Callie, ask someone that does know." Marie responded. They walked by many other squids that were dressed in costumes of all kinds, and luckily, no one noticed the Squid Sisters in their costumes. They were pretty happy about this, since although they loved their fans, the last thing they wanted was to spend the whole night being crowded by them.

"So, which of us are you supposed to be?" Callie asked Four.

"Well, I didn't want to pick one of you and make the other mad, so I just copied off your stage outfits and made mine yellow."

"Well, you should have picked me, according to Article 3, Section 2 of-"

"Oh alright, Marie!" Callie yelled. Four giggled at their banter as they walked around.

* * *

"You look amazing Three!" Eight complimented as the Inkling came out of her room, dressed in a Halloween costume. Her costume was that of an angel. She wore a pure white dress with golden glitter that glistened in the light of their apartment, and had some soft, feathery angel wings strapped to her back. Three also had a yellow halo headband on her head, which glowed yellow.

"Thanks…" Agent-3 said. Eight had picked the costume for her, which she was thankful for. She had no idea what she was gonna wear since she hadn't originally planned to do anything for Halloween, much less Trick or Treating. As they went outside with their Halloween themed candy baskets, Three looked around to see a bunch of young Inklings and Octolings walking around, each dressed in their own costumes. For some reason, even though she knew none of them noticed her, she felt like thousands of eyes were staring at her, making her embarrassed.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Three said. Eight tilted her head slightly to the side, a thing she usually did when she was confused.

"Why? We just started!"

"Well...um...let's keep walking then…" Three said. She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, so she just walked along the houses. The first house they stopped by, Eight rang the doorbell and a middle aged Inkling woman came out to greet them with a massive bowl filled with miniature candy bars and lollipops.

"Trick or Treat!" Eight said cheerfully, holding her basket out. The woman giggled and gave them both a handful of candy.

"I see your costumes are related." the woman said, pointing at them. She then closed the door and the duo walked toward the next house. Eight looked like she was gonna launch several feet into the sky with all the happiness boiling inside her.

"That was so cool! Look, I got small chocolates!" Eight said gleefully, showing Three the wrapped up goodies.

"Yeah, that's cool…"

"Why aren't you having fun?" Eight asked.

"I am! I'm just a little tired."

"I know what this is about. You think you're too old and too cool for Trick or Treating, right?" Eight asked.

"I guess you can say that…"

"And you think you're embarrassing yourself by participating with me?"

"C'mon Eight, we're both sixteen! The last time I did this was when I was fourteen, and...well, I just felt too old for this. I should be doing other stuff, things like daring my friends to walk into abandoned houses, or TP-ing Sheldon's house, or-"

"You wouldn't TP Sheldon's house, would you?" Eight was shocked.

"That's not the point. Point is, I shouldn't be doing childish things like this." Three explained. Eight seemed a bit saddened by this as they kept walking. They stopped at every house on that side of the street, their baskets starting to overflow in sweets. For the whole time, neither of them said a word to each other, and the only things Eight said were "Trick or Treat" whenever someone answered the doorbell. Eventually, the two were greeted by Agent-4 and the Squid Sisters, who also happened to be Trick or Treating.

"Hey guys!" Four shouted, and she ran up to her fellow agents. She looked at their costumes, which she found to be pretty cool.

"Nice costumes."

"Eight picked them, not me." Three said nonchalantly.

"See, they still Trick or Treat." Eight pointed out as Callie and Marie were holding pillow cases, both having bulges on the bottom from the candy they have.

"Why do you say that? Is there a problem?" Callie asked. She had some of her chocolates already, with some melted chocolate covering her lips.

"Three thinks she's too cool and old for Halloween."

"Nonsense! C'mon Three, there's CANDY! AND IT'S FREE! FREEEEEE!" Callie said, shaking the Inkling's shoulders. Three could smell the chocolate in her breath. Eventually, Marie pulled Callie off of the agent, and they all walked along the neighborhood together.

"Three, I don't seem to see why you don't like Trick or Treating." Marie asked. She had a lollipop in her mouth.

"I grew out of it, that's all."

"So you're saying you're too cool and edgy?" Agent-4 joked, playfully elbowing her fellow agent.

"No wonder why she has a cape…" Marie muttered.

"Look, let's just hurry up and finish this." Three said. Everyone just shrugged and walked over to the next couple of houses. These houses gave them bigger sized candy, some even king sized. By now, everyone had started to eat some of the sweet treats they got, even Three. They were finished scouring the neighborhood for houses, and their baskets and pillow cases were full.

"Where should we go next?" Callie asked.

"Dunno, I mean, our bags are full. I don't think we could carry anymore candy with us." Four said, peering down at her stash.

"Aw, but Pearl and Marina said their neighborhood gives out king-sized!" Callie whined.

"C'mon Cal, I think this is enough candy to last us a whole year."

"Fine. But what else should we do?" Callie asked. Suddenly, an idea popped into Four's head as she smiled brightly. _ **(Deleted scene starts here)**_

"I know! We should go to the local haunted house the neighborhood sets up every Halloween! I heard it's pretty well made and spooky! Tons of people always come every year!" Four explained cheerfully.

"Well, if you say it's that good, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out." Marie said, patting the small agent on the head.

"Well, I guess we can go." Three said with a shrug. Eight tapped her friend on the shoulder, making the Inkling turn around.

"Will there be blenders in this 'haunted house'?" Eight said fearfully. Three had a look of sympathy, knowing the Octoling hated the appliance after what happened in the Metro. Agent-3 put a reassuring hand on Eight's shoulder.

"No, there's no blenders in the haunted house." Three said confidently. This seemed to boost the spirits of Eight, who smiled afterwards.

" _Or, at least I HOPE there's no blenders. Wait, why the shell would there be a blender in a haunted house?"_ Three thought. Callie felt her Squidphone vibrate in her pocket, and so she pulled it out to see a message from Marina in the chatroom.

"Hey guys, after the haunted house, we should go to Pearl's Mansion. Apparently, they're having a party and they invited us!"

"Oh cool. Tell them that we'll be right there, we're just gonna check out the haunted house first." Marie said. Callie nodded and began to type away, her fingers rapidly tapping on the screen as she typed the message and sent it. Soon afterwards, they walked along the street, happily chatting away as Agent-4 lead them to the location of the annual haunted attraction.

* * *

Pearl and Marina were Trick or Treating, as they had planned. They hadn't found Agent-3 and Agent-8, mostly because Pearl forgot to tell them where to meet. Pearl was in a vampire costume while Marina had donned an orange werewolf costume. Pearl's vampire costumes consisted of a black cape with a velvet inside, and black versions of her regular boots. She also wore a red skirt with a black shirt. Marina's costume included a headband with furry, artificial werewolf ears attached to them and a fake tail. She also had long gloves on her arms that imitated the limbs of a werewolf, with plastic claws at the tips of her fingers.

"Reena, can't we just TP his house ONCE? Admit it, it's hilarious!" Pearl asked, a devilish grin on her face as she imagined the poor Horseshoe Crab's face when he sees his house had been slightly vandalized.

"Pearl, I know Sheldon sometimes...how do I put it in a nice way...gets too engaged about talking about weapons, but that doesn't mean we should vandalize his house and ruin his Halloween."

"C'mon, it's not vandalism, it's just harmless fun and mischief! Besides, at least I'm not a EIGHTEEN year-old who STILL Trick or Treats!" Pearl said, defending her Splatfest team.

"Then why are you coming with me?"

"Because...I don't want to be alone and bored…"

"And you think Trick or Treating is fun, you just don't want to admit it."

"Yeah, because that means I admit defeat in the Splatfest, and that is NOT happening. Never. Ever." The two immediately stopped talking when they heard familiar voices slowly getting louder as they approached the idols.

"And WHY am I Megatron?"

"Because you're on the Marie/Marina side and I'm on the Callie/Pearl side. And it's obvious from the Autobot/Decepticon Splatfest that I should be Optimus Prime."

"But Optimus has a mouthplate, and you DON'T! I have a mouthplate! It would be more realistic if I-"

"Hey, do you see this? Yeah, it's a mouthplate I made for myself so I look similar to him." Eject said, pointing to his mouth. Surely enough, the was a mouthplate there, covering the Cassette's mouth.

"Yeah, but how do you fix MY problem? Megatron doesn't have a mouthplate, and I don't really have a 'true' mouth underneath this!" Rewind said, pointing to his face. Both Pearl and Marina were trying to hold in their laughter as they eavesdropped on their argument. Both Cassettes looked similar to the Cybertronians they were imitating. Both had made their own custom helmets, with Rewind managing to somehow make it so that he could still use his head camera, which was still blinking red, signifying that it was recording. Both of their bodies were skillfully painted to look like the leaders they were dressed as. Mounted on Rewind's right arm was a black fusion cannon, which didn't actually work. He also had a shorter, skinnier cannon protruding from his back. Eject had artificial wheel kibble on his legs to mimic Optimus' truck kibble, and he even had fake windshield wipers that were on his chest and smoke stacks on his shoulders.

"Nice costumes guys! Who are you supposed to be?" Marina asked as they approached the Cybertronians. Pearl looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Reena, didn't I tell you we had a Splatfest with Autobots and Decepticons?"

"Oh, that's what you guys are? Cool." Marina said.

"So, when's everyone else coming? I'm ready to raid these houses for...whatever we're supposed to take." Eject said. Rewind then projected a 3D image from his head camera, the projection being that of a small candy bar.

"We're supposed to go around houses asking for candy. Now, WE can't necessarily eat candy, but they can, so we'll give all of ours to them." Rewind explained. Eject nodded, now understanding what he has to do.

"Better yet, this neighborhood gives out KING-SIZED candy bars!" Marina exclaimed.

"And it has plenty of houses I can TP later!"  
"Where would you teleport the houses?" Eject asked. Pearl was confused, and Marina just face palmed herself.

"TP. Short for toilet paper." Rewind explained once again.

"Wait, we can throw it on people's houses? Cool, I'm in." Eject said eagerly. Pearl gave him a high five, both of them wanting to cause mischief tonight.

"But, that's not we're doing, isn't that right Pearl?" Marina asked the short Inkling, who crossed her arms, a frown now replacing her smile.

"Aw come one Pearlie, it won't be that bad." Marina reassured, pulling her along as they walked around the neighborhood. Pearl's neighborhood consisted of many rich and wealthy Inklings. The houses were quite large, with a couple of mansions and several other very large houses dotting the neighborhood.

"Pearl forgot to tell Agent-3 and Agent-8 which neighborhood to go to, so only Lily and Benzo will be joining us." Marina said. They stopped at a large mansion on their first stop, and they walked through the open gate to the door. The mansion was quite large, however, it wasn't as big as Pearl's, which was the largest in the area. The mansion lawn was decorated in large and extravagant Halloween decorations, all lit up and illuminating in the spirit of Halloween.

"Woah, look at all the lights." Eject said, poking the nose of a witch.

"Pfft, this is nothing. Wait till Squidmas, that's when they go insane with the lights and lawn decoration." Pearl said, snickering.

"I think it's wonderful!" Marina noted, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the decorations. They walked up to the door, where they rung the very expensive looking doorbell. They heard footsteps slowly getting louder until the door was opened, showing a middle aged couple, the wife holding the candy bowl filled with full sized candy bars.

"Trick or Treat!" everyone exclaimed. The couple handed out the candy bars, until they noticed Pearl was one of the people standing on their doorstep.

"Pearl! I didn't know you still Trick or Treated!" the man said in a shocked but joking tone.

"Well, I'm just following my friends around, that's all."

"Ah, I understand. Well, say hi to your father for me!"

"Got it." Pearl said with a smile. As they walked back towards the gate, Marina was confused.

"Who's that?"

"One of my Dad's old friends. I sometimes see him here or there, not often though." Pearl said. The next house they went to was another mansion, which was a few large houses away from the mansion they were at. This one had an iron gate like they all did, which was left open for Trick or Treaters to come by. Unlike the previous one they had been to, this mansion didn't have any decorations littering it's lawn, which was kept evenly mowed and in pristine condition.

"Trick or Treat!" they said once the large door opened, and there was a guy in a very fancy suit with a large bowl of candy came out. He looked younger than the man from the previous mansion and sported a kind smile.

"Happy Halloween!" the man said, giving out candy and dropping it in their bags. When he looked at Marina, he gave her a nasty glare.

"Well Pearl, who are your friends here?"

"Oh, this is Marina, and these two guys are Rewind and Eject."

"Hm, I see…wow, nice costumes! I might have to give you all extra candy." the man gave two more king sized bars to Pearl and the Cassettes.

"Um, you forgot me." Marina said. He acted slightly shocked before dropping one small candy bar into her bag.

"How silly of me. Anyway, I was hoping if your father would like to help me out on my organization, Pearl." the man said, straightening out his tie as he did so.

"I'll ask him about it. See ya."

"See you later as well." he said kindly. As they left, Rewind was walking backwards, still watching the door while Pearl grabbed the small candy bar Marina got and chucked it at the house. She then pulled out the two king sized bars she got and dropped them into Marina's bag.

"Pearl...you didn't need to do that…"

"No, I did. What a spawn of a squid." Pearl.

"Aaaannnd...done!" Rewind said, turning back to face forward. Everyone looked at him, confused and perplexed about what he was doing.

"What do you mean 'done'?" Eject asked.

"I mean, I'm done recording footage and audio of what he said after he closed the door." Rewind said.

"You can do that!?" Pearl exclaimed.

"Of course. X-Ray camera setting, and advanced Cybertronian audio implacements." Rewind then projected what he got. The man was setting the large candy bowl on a small table while he walked to his kitchen, shaking his head.

"Fucking Octolings. Hopefully, Mr. Pigmy can help my organization rid this city of them and keep the population safe." the man said. He then continued to say more profane and vulgar things about Marina, but Rewind cut the recording short.

"Yeah, his name is Jim Nautilus. He hates Octolings. And if you're wondering, his organization is just a hate cult that wants to rid Inkopolis of Octolings and send them back underground."

"What a jerk." Marina muttered angrily.

"I know, he is Reena. He looks all nice to Inklings and everyone else, but once he talks to Octolings, his real personality shines." Pearl noted. She could see Marina was quite down now, looking on the ground gloomily.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm never going to let him do anything to you or any Octoling in Inkopolis, Marina." Pearl said kindly, a small reassuring smile on her face. Marina smiled back, cheered up and ready to continue. Trick or Treating. It wasn't long before they ran into Benzo and Lily, who were in the costumes they were in before.

"Hey, great minds think alike, huh?" Pearl said, playfully elbowing Lily.

"Oh, I didn't know you were gonna be a vampire too!" Lily said. From the looks of it, Lily and Benzo's bags were already getting full. As they walked to the other large houses in the rich neighborhood Pearl lived in, they talked about where they were. Pearl mentioned the rich guy, Jim.

"Ugh, I can't believe an organization like that is legal here." Benzo said in disgust.

"Well, he has friends in very high places. They are the reason he hasn't been fined and why the organization is still going." Pearl explained.

"Well, even though I'm an Octoling, I really don't see anyone else helping those organizations. Actually, a lot of people are more nice to me than mean." Lily said.

"Maybe because they assume you're an Elite, which you were, and that you could twist their limbs a hundred different painful ways if they bother you." Eject said amusingly.

"I could probably do that, but that wouldn't look so good on the rest of the Octolings in Inkopolis." Lily added.

"Hey, I was wondering, you guys want to have a Halloween party? You know, with people we know and all that?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I'd be down for it." Eject replied.

"Sure, why not." Benzo added.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Lily added as well.

"I'll text Callie and see what the Squid Sisters are up to." Pearl said, pulling out her Squidphone.

 **Webmaster: MC Princess has joined the chatroom**

 **MC Princess:** Ayo guys, where you all at?

 **Webmaster: Agent 1 has joined the chatroom**

 **Agent 1:** Just got done Trick or Treating! We're going to this haunted house 4 told us about!

 **MC Princess:** Nice. Hey, Reena and I are gonna have a Halloween party. Wanna join?

 **Agent 1:** Sure! I'll ask everyone!

 **Agent 1:** Okay, they want in. We'll come after we're done the haunted house!

 **MC Princess:** Aight, see ya later Callie!

 **Webmaster: Agent 1 has left the chatroom**

 **Webmaster: MC Princess has left the chatroom**

"Alright, they're comin', they just gotta do some haunted house thing." Pearl said before pocketing her Squidphone.

"Wait, haunted?" Eject asked.

"Yeah, it's a house where people dress up and decorate the rooms to make it look spooky and all that. It's pretty fun." Marina explained. They walked around a bit more, slowly filling their candy bags with king sized bars from the neighborhood. Eventually, they backtracked past the houses they already visited since their bags were full and could no longer hold anymore sweets. However, they lost track of Eject once they passed Jim Nautilus's house.

"Hey, where did the other one go?" Lily asked.

"Eject? He uh...actually, I don't know this time. Usually he yells out to the whole world what he's gonna do." Rewind said. Suddenly, Eject came running at them, laughing his head off hysterically.

"Ay, what's so funny? Eject!" Pearl asked.

"I'm so sorry, I had to. I couldn't resist." Eject said, chuckling to himself.

"What did you do?" everyone else asked in unison, confused as well.

"Well, you know that Jim guy? How he hates Octolings and stuff like that? Well...let's just say while we were walking, I asked Rewind if I could have some recording devices I knew he had…" Everyone turned towards Rewind, who shrugged.

"Hey, he really wanted them" Rewind said.

"Anyway, I spread them all out around his lawn and house, and...just wait…" Eject told them. Suddenly, all anyone can hear was "Fly Octo Fly" playing extremely loudly, accompanied by the sound of burst bombs exploding and the Octoling phrase "Veemo" repeating in an endless one second loop. Eject just smiled victoriously at his work as they heard Jim, who was shouting angrily at his ink covered lawn.

"Team Trick for the win." Eject said.

"Eject! That is not a way we treat our neighbors!" Pearl yelled angrily.

"Good job." Pearl whispered, obviously acting like she was mad.

"Even though he may be rude to Marina, we can't disrespect his house like that." Pearl chastised before leaning in to whisper again.

"He deserved it. That was hilarious." Pearl whispered. They then walked back to her mansion while they heard Jim angrily yelling out to no one.

* * *

The agents got to the haunted house, which looked spooky and perfect for the occasion. Outside, a line of Inklings of all ages were waiting to get in. Most of them were young Inkling children, all dressed in their favorite costumes. The line wasn't particularly long, so the agents went to the back and waited patiently.

"So, what's in a haunted house?" Eight asked. When she asked the question, everyone assumed that Octarians didn't have things like Halloween or haunted houses down underground.

"Well, it's your usual spooky stuff, like ghosts, vampires, werewolves, bats, cobwebs on the walls, stuff like that." Marie explained.

"Does it include telephones?" Eight asked timidly.

"No, unless you had a thing about telephones." Marie replied. The line moved quickly as more kids walked inside. There was a fifty Cash fee, which wasn't that much. Marie pulled out the money and when they arrived at the front, she gave it to the person there. He had a ghost costume on, which had arm holes so he could use his arms. He sat at a small table, a large jar filled with some Cash sitting on top. He thanked Marie before they all went inside. There was a path they were supposed to follow, which was easily noticeable by the purple and orange lights on the ground.

"Cool…" Three said, looking around to see a dark room. It looked like an old living room, with antique furniture set up inside. On an old looking rocking chair, an Inkling dressed in black and dark gray was rocking back and forth, staring them down eerily.

"Welcome to the Haunted House of Tentaville. Beware, for a treacherous journey awaits." the Inkling said to them. Marie looked over to see that Callie was clinging to her arm, already afraid of what lies ahead. They moved along, where they were met by a large room filled with fake cobwebs. Artificial plastic spiders were all over the cobwebs, some hanging from single white strings. A large, animatronic spider with red glowing eyes and moving limbs moved toward the group from the webs. This made Callie and Eight shriek and jump backwards, however, the spider stopped at a certain point before retracting back into it's webby nest. In the distance, a cobweb lined pouch was open, revealing tons of small plastic spiders "crawling" out of it.

"C-c-can we go to the next room?" Callie asked.

"Alright, let's go." Three said. The next room mimicked a graveyard, with headstones and tombstones covering the artificial turf in the room. The path continued along the graveyard, and as the agents walked by, Inklings dressed as zombies slowly stumbled towards them, making realistic zombie-like moans. Their feet shuffled, their arms seemed limp, and their clothes looked worn and torn. The makeup on their faces and body made it look like they were dead. Eight giggled, and when Three looked she saw the Octoling pointing at the zombies.

"They're walking funny."

"I know. That's how zombies walk." Three replied. Callie was using her cousin as a shield from the zombies, who were stuck at an iron fence that served as a border between the path and the graveyard. The "zombies" reached out towards them, making some of the agents shriek and laugh from the experience.. Four and Three gave a few of the zombies high fives, which they responded by moaning "thank you". Soon, they walked down a flight of stairs into a dark room, lit up only by several large machines, with wires protruding out each one. An Inkling mad scientist stood over a table with a very abnormally large, tall, and muscular Inkling of mismatched parts. The scientist had goggles on his forehead and a long lab coat. Loud sound effect imitating thunder echoed throughout the whole entire room as the scientist cackled maniacally.

"It's ALIVE! HAHA! ALIVE!" the scientist pulled a lever and the creature rose up from the table, making a loud undead roar. Everyone jumped back, even Three, as they saw the creature flailing its arms at them, looking as though it was trying to reach and grab them. The next room was back upstairs, and right when they walked up the creaky wooden stairs, they found themselves in a long empty hallway, with many doors on each side. The group followed the path, and as they walked by, each door opened and they were jumpscared by people in ghost costumes. Unlike the regular, ovoid ghosts that people normally saw on decorations, these Inklings had dressed themselves to look like real ghosts, with translucent green glow-in-the-dark costumes that appeared worn and torn from age. Callie ran past everyone else, eager to get away from the ghosts.

"Woah, why's she going so fast?" Four asked.

"Callie's afraid of ghosts. Sure, she's afraid of lots of stuff, but ghosts are probably the top thing." Marie explained as she waved to another ghost Inkling. They reached the end of the hall, where there was one last door that didn't open. There, Callie was waiting for them. She wasn't eager to open the door.

"Geez Cal, no need to be scared. They're fake ghosts. All for fun, no harm intended." Marie commented.

"Hey, h-how about one of you guys open the d-door…" Callie said.

"Fine, I'll do it." Three said nonchalantly, swinging the wooden door wide open to reveal...clowns. Lots and lots of stuffed clowns, all with creepy and grotesque smiles formed by their red lips. Three staggered back, making everyone peer their head inside. As they walked inside, Marie tried to cover her eyes. Four and Eight was looking at both Marie and Three, confused while Callie had a small smile forming on her face.

"What's wrong Marie, don't you know it's fake?"

"Shut up Cal." Marie said. Eight tapped Three's shoulder, making her jump slightly. The Inkling turned around to see that Eight had a worried expression on her face.

"I-I'm okay. Let's go in." Three said, trying to be brave and not stutter. As they walked into the room, both Marie and Agent-3 looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with the many fake, stuffed clowns lining the shelves. Several clowns were all bunched up into one wooden rocking chair. The door suddenly slammed close behind them, and Three hadn't noticed she grabbed Eight's hand. Just then, a clown popped out of the room and jumpscared them, making everyone scream. Marie and Three screamed the loudest, toppling backwards into the piles of stuffed clowns. A door on the side of the room opened, revealing the path they were supposed to follow. Eight, still holding onto Three's hand, pulled her up and ran out of the room with everyone else. The Inkling was terrified, her eyes as wide as dinner plates from fear.

"Three, are you okay?" Three? Three?" Eight asked repeatly, shaking the Inkling until she shook her head, clearing it.

"Yeah, I-I-I'm okay. Let's j-just go." Three said quietly. The other three agents watched from a distance.

"Huh, I guess Agent-3 is scared of clowns too. Just like you Marie." Callie said.

"Hey, clowns are scary. Just look at it's face and tell me that they aren't creepy looking." Marie insisted. Callie just shrugged and they all continued the haunted house. The rest of the haunted house was normal, with some of the rooms including one with human skeletons and another containing a psycho killer with a hockey mask and machete. They eventually walked out the exit, all laughing. The haunted house was quiet fun, even if they were scared at some parts. Agent-3 was still holding Eight's hand, and she still didn't seem to notice.

"That was fun!" Four said cheerfully.

"Yeah, even I have to admit that was fun. Good idea Four." Three added. Callie took out her Squidphone and began texting Off the Hook that they were finished with the haunted house and that they were coming to the Mansion right now.

"We should do this next year. I think that would be fun." Marie said.

"But, let's skip all the parts with the ghosts…" Callie agreed.

"But they aren't that scary. They were kind of funny looking." Eight said, giggling.

"Guys, we have to hurry up and get to Pearl's Mansion! They might start without us!" Callie said, running off before stopping and realizing she had no idea where Pearl lived.

"Um, where does she live again?" Callie asked, turning back to face everyone again.

"I can show you!" Eight eagerly answered, and they all followed her into the night.

* * *

Inside, Off the Hook and everyone else were preparing for the party that Pearl suddenly planned. They grabbed some snacks and filled large bowls with things like popcorn and hard pretzels. They even filled one of the bowls with some of Rewind and Eject's candy, since the two Cybertronians couldn't eat it. Pearl's parents were there too, although they weren't participating in the party.

"Just make sure you don't mess up the house TOO much. And have fun with your friends." Pearl's Dad told his daughter before they left. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of the agents.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Callie shouted happily, greeting everyone in the mansion. They all came running to see the agents, who had finally arrived.

"You didn't tell us where we were supposed to go." Agent-3 told Pearl.

"Yeah yeah, my fault." Pearl said. Eight and Four ran over to the bowls of snacks and candy, eyeing the giant king sized candy bars inside. Three followed them to the bowls, and was amazed at the amount of large pieces of candy they got as well. Four pulled out a large chocolate bar and unwrapped it, taking a huge bite out of it. Her mouth was covered in melted chocolate, and Eight decided to take a chocolate bar and take a bite as well, her mouth soon stained in the brown sweet. Three just shrugged and grabbed a chocolate bar, followed by Callie and Marie, and then soon everyone was munching on chocolate bars and talking about what they did. The agents told about their fun experience in the haunted house, and how Three and Marie were both terrified of clowns while Off the Hook told about their Trick or Treating experience and Eject's prank.

"Really? What if he finds out?" Marie asked between chewing some chocolate.

"Aw, don't worry about it! Eject's barely noticeable in his costume. He doesn't even look like Eject!" Pearl said, sitting on the large kitchen island while sucking on a very large lollipop. Later, three walked up to Eight, who was looking through channels on the large flat screen TV in one of the many living rooms that were in the mansion.

"Hey Eight."

"Oh, hi Three!" Eight replied happily, smiling at the Inkling.

"Um, I'm sorry for...you know...being all 'Trick or Treating sucks' and all that. I really shouldn't have done that. And, truth be told, I actually think it was fun." Three admitted.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have dragged you into it in the first place…"

"Nonsense! You've never went Trick or Treating before, so I understand why you wanted to do it so badly. Plus, I'm your friend, so you wanted to do it with someone you enjoy being around."

"I-I guess yeah." Eight said. The two sat together in silence before Three spoke up.

"We should've gone to this neighborhood. Did you see how huge those candy bars were?"

"Yeah! They were yummy!" Eight said, still imagining the delightful, sweet taste of the chocolate and lollipops. They were soon joined by everyone else, who huddled around the TV. Pearl and Marina brought blankets and pillows so that everyone can get comfortable while Blaster, in his holomatter avatar, and the Cassettes brought the snack and candy bowls over.

"Alright, who's ready to watch a horror movie!" Pearl asked.

"Do we have to? We kinda just got back from a haunted house…" Callie asked.

"Well, it is Halloween, so it makes sense to do something spooky.!" Lily said.

"Yeah, I agree. More of this. More spooky stuff please." Eject added.

"Alright, how about… Friday the Squidteenth?" Pearl asked, holding up the DVD case, presenting it to everybody.

"Sounds good to me." Marie said, munching on a handful of popcorn.

"Alright! Let's watch!" Pearl exclaimed as she carefully laid the disk onto the disk tray, before pressing a button, making the disk tray retract slowly before the movie started to play.

* * *

Later…

Callie was using a blanket to cover her eyes while the killer on screen cut down his next victim. Eight was leaning on Three, the Inkling's arm wrapped around her friend's shoulders. Four laid on the ground, using a pillow as an armrest while she took handfuls of popcorn and hard pretzels. Benzo and Lily were cuddling with each other, sharing a single blanket. They could hear another scream as the killer in the movie got to another person.

"Oof, that was brutal." Blaster said.

"Honestly, the last two people that died before him shouldn't have gone outside." Benzo said.

"Eh, I don't think it would have made much of a difference." Marie added, taking another handful of popcorn. They continued to watch the rest of the movie, making some comments here or there. When the movie finally ended with a jumpscare, they all got up and stretched, having enjoyed the slasher film.

"Hey guys, let's take a Halloween selfie! I'll post it on my blog so people can see what fun we're having!" Callie said.

"Sounds good." Marie said. Everyone else nodded, and so they huddled around Callie so she could include everyone, including Blaster.

"Say Happy Halloween!" Callie said to everyone.

"Happy Halloween!" Callie took the photo, which showed Callie and Marie in the front, smiling. Pearl and Marina were behind them, with Pearl striking a pose while Eight hugged Three close to her and grinned near the celebrities. Beside Agents Three and Eight, Agent-4 was there, holding up a king sized candy bar, and to the right of her was Benzo and Lily. Behind them was Blaster, whose head was only visible due to his large size. The Cassettes were also in the picture, with Eject spinning a toilet paper roll on his finger and Rewind adjusting his head camera. Steeljaw and Ramhorn were on their shoulders.

* * *

 **Callie's Blog**

Hey Squid Kids! Marie and I were hanging out with some friends of ours for Halloween =D! Anyway, we got to Trick or Treat and got KING SIZED candy bars! Better yet, we even spent some time in the haunted house. SPOOKY! (O_O) Well, gotta go, so Happy Halloween EVERYBODY =3!

* * *

 **The Deleted Scene**

 **The original version involved a plot of some sort, where the agents would visit a haunted mansion and get trapped inside, where they find many threats like Guardians (no, not from BOTW. The ones from Fall of Cybertron, who are really cool looking), all who are controlled by this ghost who was angry at Cuttlefish. Of course, this deleted scene isn't necessarily finished, and the part with the ghost isn't there, but I thought it wold be interesting to show you guys how the story might have looked like had I just gone with this idea and made an actual plot. So, enjoy this special thing I included to this Special!**

 **Deleted Scene:**

"I know! There's this spooky mansion that kids say is haunted. Why don't we go there?" Agent-4 suggested. They followed the small agent to a very old looking stone mansion. Ivy and moss was growing on the stone outside. Some of the windows were shattered, and few remained in good condition, being covered in dust. Some parts of the mansion had fallen, as there were parts of large stone bricks, wood pillars and other rubble on the ground, surrounded by overgrown grass. Around the entrance were tons of young Inkling children dressed in Halloween costumes.

"Ooh, spooky." Marie said, patting Four on the head. They walked over to see that the crowd of kids were talking about the mansion, telling each other stories they've heard about the last owners and such. Few dared each other, and they all refused to go in.

"Apparently, three kids went inside that mansion and they never came out. No one wanted to search the place, so nobody knows what happened." Four explained.

"Um...do we have to be here?" Callie asked, turning to her cousin.

"I don't see why not." Marie replied. Obviously, that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Dude, if you walk inside, I'll give you one hundred Cash, no joke." a kid told his friend.

"No way dude! Did you ever here about the last three squids that went inside?"

"Fine, I'll buy you TWO Galactic Seanwiches."

"No way, that's not worth it if I'm DEAD!" the friend exclaimed. Agent-3, for once, didn't look bored. So what if there were stories of the mansion being "haunted" and that people went "missing". In Three's head, those were all tall tales squids told each other to scare one another. They didn't mean anything to her.

"I'm going." Agent-3 said confidently. She strolled over to the entrance, walking up the cracked stone stairs and finally standing in front of the rotting wooden door. The small window on the door was covered in dust, so she couldn't see through. She was about to open the door when she felt someone grab her hand.

"I'll go with you." Three turned around to see Eight standing behind her, a smile on her face.

"Fine. In we go." Three turned back to the door, only to hear more voices.

"We'll come too, right Callie?" Marie said, turning to her cousin. Callie was hiding behind Marie, using the latter as a potential shield. By now, all the kids were watching in amazement that people were actually going inside. They were all worried, amazed, and unsure.

"Woah, are they actually going inside?"

"They're never coming back."

"I wonder what they'll see." The kids all talked amongst themselves while the agents, all together now, opened the door and walked right in. The inside was dark, with the only light being from the moon that poured into the open doorway. All five of them stepped inside, and they looked around. The room they stood in was large, a rotting red carpet on the ground, right underneath a chandelier that had fallen from it's chain. Crystals littered the floor, which was covered in dust just like the windows.

"Pfft, this place isn't haunted, just abandoned." Three muttered. She took one step forward when the floor began to shake. The door behind them shut itself, before locking them in. Callie clung to Marie in fear, and all the group can hear was the wooden floor creaking and something crumbling. And, although she wasn't sure if anyone else heard it, Three swore she could here robotic beeps.

"What's going on!?" Four screamed.

"I don't know!" Three replied. Callie ran to the door, trying to turn the knob and free them, but it wouldn't budge.

"The door! It won't open!" Callie said, frantically pulling harder, fear all over her face. Callie then resulted to banging the door, screaming for help, but she couldn't hear anyone coming. Suddenly, the floor caved in and they all fell deep, down into the darkness…

Agent-3's eyes opened slowly, before she got up and remembered what had happened. They had walked into the mansion, and the floor gave way. Now, where was she? She stood up and looked below her feet to see parts of the ground floor there. Up above was a large hole, a large hole where they should be standing. The beeping she heard was now louder than when she heard it from above. She looked at her surroundings. It looks like the basement of the mansion. Old bookshelves lined the walls, with some being toppled over. Dusty old books were all over the floor, and their covers easily showed how time wasn't very kind to them. Tables and other furniture were tipped over or destroyed, only adding to the destruction in the room. Agent-3 stepped over a large pile before she saw a skinny green laser appear, moving erratically around the shelves and remaining furniture that still stood. She squinted her eyes at the source of the laser, and she swore she could see a small glowing, green dot…

And then she felt something tumble into her, knocking her into the ground. She tried to fight back, struggling to get whatever it was off her, when she felt someone's hand cover her mouth, gagging her. With what little light was here, Three could see Eight's eyes peering into hers. Knowing it was her friend, she calmed down. However, Eight looked scared. Maybe she wasn't, but it seemed that way from Three's perspective.

"Don't move or make a sound. That thing will see us." Eight whispered into the Inkling's ears.

"What thing?" Three asked. Eight helped her up and they peered over the couch the Octoling had thrown her behind, and there, out of the shadows, a tall robot emerged. It had a long neck and a slender, cylindrical head, with one eye at the end. A laser that resembled a charger line was emitted from it, and it moved as it looked around the room. It had double jointed legs, a slightly hunched back, and skinny appendages. The sight of the thing creeped Three out. It started walking closer, looking around the large room.

"Where's the others?"

"I don't know. I just saw that thing and hid." Eight said, looking ashamed that she didn't try to look for anyone else.

"What does it do?" Three asked. Suddenly, the laser went past and skimmed Three's forehead. It zoomed past to a nearby bookshelf, but then skidded to a halt before swinging back to Three's forehead.

"Enemy spotted. Battle mode, initiated." The tall robot then changed form, with it's metal limbs and parts interchanging to form a different looking robot. It's skinny, short arms were now replaced with triple-barreled cannons, and it's slender head was replaced with a bulkier one with one single horizontal visor. The legs shrunk too, becoming more armored like the rest of the body. It charged straight at the two agents, who broke into a run. All they could hear are the sound of shots being charged before it fired large projectiles similar to that of a Rainmaker. The projectiles landed in front of them before exploding, covering a large area. Some of the ink from the explosion hit the agents before they skidded to a halt and ran a different direction. Three wiped the ink off her face before leaping over an overturned lounge chair. Eight tripped over a loose plank of wood that was protruding out of a pile of rubble, and the robot nearly killed her if Three hadn't pulled her away to safety. They ran until they were finally cornered. The robot slowly lumbered over to them, and soon stopped a few feet away before charging up another shot. Three held Eight close to her, her costume's wings covering them both. The robot was almost about to fire, until something fell behind it and cleaved it in two, lengthways. Three let go of Eight and moved the one of the wings over to see Marie, Callie, and Agent-4 there. Marie held a sword in her hand, with the two pieces of the robot lying in front of her. The two got up and ran over to their friends, joyful that they were alive.

"Wait, the sword for your costume…"

"It's Tailwind's, so yes, it's real." Marie explained.

"Marie, I thought you were gonna leave that in the apartment!" Callie said.

"I was, but it looked like a ninja sword. At least it's better than your plastic one."

"Pirates are still cooler according to Splatfest Law." Callie rebutted. They all walked around the room, trying to figure a way to escape.

"Wow, who knew someone needed a basement this deep and this large." Marie muttered. Callie still stood close to her cousin, cowering in fear.

"So, what are these things?" Four asked.

"I remember them from stories Gramps told us about his days in the War. He said these things are called 'Guardians' and Octarians used them to patrol bases and protect the outside."

"So, I'm guessing they were a real problem?"

"Yeah, Gramps said these things were a pain to take out, and they made sneaking into bases nearly impossible. He said these things could see you, even in ink." Marie explained. Three saw Eight kneeling on the ground, messing with the remains of the robot. She was touching the arms, examining them closely before attempting to take them apart.

"Eight, what are you doing? It's destroyed, we don't need to worry about it." Three said. That's when she saw what Eight was doing. She was opening up the cannons, messing around with certain mechanics and parts before closing them. She then stood up, a big, toothy grin on her face.

"I made us weapons!" She said cheerfully, presenting her work to Three. Three thought her smile was so adorable, and she took one of the weapons Eight held out to her. She never knew Eight was so smart in technology, even though Marina had told her one time that most Octarians were. Eight gave the other weapon to Agent-4, who took it before mouthing a quiet "thank you".

"Question. What was this thing doing down here?" Three asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing they're the reason those three kids disappeared." Marie said.

"You don't mean…" Four didn't want to know.

"Gramps said these things were relentless, and they didn't stop until their enemy was gone or dead. If those kids never made it out, it means they were hunted down." Marie explained.

"Marie, stop! You're scaring them and most of all, ME!" Callie begged. Marie had a look of sympathy, and so she stayed silent. Four suddenly noticed a door on the other side of the room, and she motioned them to follow.

"Are we actually gonna go in there? Why don't we find a way out!" Callie asked.

"We are Cal. Obviously, this room has no escape routes, so maybe the others do. Open the door, Four." Agent-4 nodded and slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound and attract the attention of potentially more Guardians. They walked into the room, only to find that the place had no light, not even from the moon.

"Ugh, we can't see." Three complained. Just then, Callie slapped the back of Marie's head, and suddenly her tentacles lit up to make a nice, relaxing green colored light. Marie shrieked slightly when Callie had hit her, making her cousin giggle. Everyone else seemed to be shocked about the light coming from her tentacles, however.

"What the? You never told me you could do that!" Four said.

"That's because she's embarrassed by it. All you need to do to 'lighten' her mood is slap her softly in the back of the head in a specific spot, and she lights up!" Callie happily exclaimed.

"How can she do that?" Eight asked curiously, touching Marie's tentacles, her eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

"She's a 'Firefly' squid. She has something special in her tentacles that make them glow. Kinda cool, right guys?" Callie explained.

"Yeah, this is cool! We should do this more often!" Four exclaimed happily.

"What, walking into abandoned sites and crashing through the floor to see if someone wants to kill us?" Three asked sarcastically. Eight elbowed her lightly for that comment. As they neared the middle of the room, more lasers pointed at them, and four more Guardians emerged from their spots.

"Enemies detected."

"Battle mode, initiated."

"Eliminate intruders."

"Uh oh." Marie muttered, and Four and Three opened fire, charging their cannons and firing the explosive Rainmaker projectiles. Some of the ink got into their circuitry and one Guardian exploded, a bunch of scrap metal flying into the air. The other three pursued the agents, firing a barrage of more projectiles. Marie sliced off the legs of one Guardian before stabbing through it's head, killing it. In a corner, Four was being cornered by one of the Guardians. It tried to swing at her with it's cannon arms, but she ducked and leapt out of the way. It then fired at her, the explosion injuring her and knocking her backwards. Agent-4 felt slightly weaker, feeling the enemy ink drenched all over her. The Guardian stood over her, cannons aimed at it's target. That's when Eight leapt onto it's back, and ripped a panel off. The Guardian attempted to reach for the Octoling, but to no avail when she started to tear wires and circuitry out violently. When it stopped moving, she leapt off and watched it fall to the ground. Eight then helped Four up, and they saw that the last Guardian had been killed by Callie, who smashed it with a wooden chair. The chair in her hands now had no legs, with all four of the legs protruding out of the dead Guardian.

"C-can we get out of here already?" Callie asked.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's the Halloween Special! This took me two weeks to write, with Yeroc8 helping to write and edit here and there. At first, I put out the idea of a Halloween Special, but I didn't know what it would be ABOUT. So we brainstormed ideas, and the plot idea was the fist one we worked on. Eventually, I just became unhappy with the plot and where it was going, and I had no idea what to do with it, so I decided to change up the story, which sort of changed how it ended up. As I've mentioned previously, I thought it was an interesting idea to show you guys how the plot would have looked like, so I added it here as an extra. I hope you enjoyed this Special, and Happy Halloween (team Trick all the way btw)!**


End file.
